


In Which Merlin is Dissatisfied with His Current Circumstances

by heliolater



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliolater/pseuds/heliolater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hates Arthur--except when he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Merlin is Dissatisfied with His Current Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the end of Series 1 and never posted it. As the series is coming to an end, I figured I would just dump a bunch of the fic that I've been sitting on since forever and see what happens. Enjoy! :)

The thing was, Merlin thought, was that Arthur was ridiculously good at everything and Merlin was only really good at one thing—and his talent there, he mused, was wildly underappreciated. It just wasn’t fair. Really, really wasn’t fair. 

Arthur, of course, was completely oblivious to Merlin’s discontent and continued to sling a too friendly arm around his shoulders and drag him to pubs or black tie affairs or where ever else Arthur though he needed a friendly albeit invisible companion. 

Merlin hated him. Except he didn’t. He especially didn’t hate him when Arthur smiled at him—genuinely smiled, his eyes crinkling up and his crooked teeth showing to their best advantage. His insides would go all soft and his knees would go all wobbly and it was all terrible because he _hated_ Arthur—except when he didn’t. 

The whole thing was stupid. So one day Merlin decided he wasn’t going to be dragged out to the pub with Arthur this Friday night, he was going to a completely different, less posh pub across town with a perfectly brilliant bloke called Lancelot. He had it all planned. Until he didn’t. 

Arthur, as it turned out, was a jealous bastard, but Merlin found that he didn’t mind that particular trait at this exact the moment. All he could think was, "Arthur’s kissing me," and then, “Oh. _Yes._ ”


End file.
